Un Black reste un Black
by katiel-sama
Summary: Fic Yaoi sur les maraudeurs Sirius et Remus. Le brun s'intéresse tout à coup à Remus, qui n'a pourtant rien demandé.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : Yaoi, Drama

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur auteur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Yaoï signifie relations homosexuelles masculines

Cette fic sera basée sur la jeunesse des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Et essentiellement sur Remus et Sirius.

Ce sera une fic en deux parties je pense. Sauf si je déborde de mon idée de départ et que j'en fais vingt chapitres ! lol – nan, normalement, deux chapitres.

Un premier chapitre pour une mise en place essentiellement. Les choses devraient bouger un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture !

_**Un Black reste un Black !**_

_Chapitre Premier_

Il y a des fois comme ça, où la vie prend un tournant que l'on n'attendait pas. Pour le jeune Remus Lupin ce fut le jour où il reçu une mystérieuse lettre de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Il l'avait lue et relue, n'osant pas croire à une telle absurdité. Mais finalement, est-il absurde de croire à la magie alors qu'on est un loup-garou ?

C'est ainsi que le jeune garçon d'à peine 11 ans se retrouva sur le chemin de la gare, à l'aube, traînant derrière lui son énorme valise. Il s'était débrouillé avec son faible pécule pour acheter les affaires les plus élémentaires. Le jeune garçon était frêle et malingre mais courageux. Il s'était donc préparé aux quelques heures de marche qui le séparait de Londres. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il devait se prendre en main pour se sortir du cadre actuel et désastreux de sa vie. Dans le mois qui avait suivit la réception de sa lettre d'admission, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Ces derniers l'avaient plus ou moins délaissé deux ans auparavant lorsqu'il était évident que le loup-garou l'avait contaminé.

Mais Remus ne se plaignait pas. Parfois, un de ses parents lui laissait une petite enveloppe avec un peu d'argent pour la durée de leur absence. Et puis, le jeune homme était indépendant et responsable. Il aurait aimé aller à l'école mais celle-ci se trouvait un peu loin alors il apprenait seul dans les livres. Son passe temps favori. Apprendre. Il passait sa journée plongé entre les lignes du savoir, découvrant un monde passionnant plein d'espoirs et de couleurs.

Il était donc heureux de passer à autre chose. Connaître une vie nouvelle. Mais il avait tout de même un peu peur. Ce matin, il avait donc laissé une petite note sur la table de la cuisine pour les informer de son admission à Poudlard et avait prit la route, dans ses plus beaux habits, qui n'étaient autre qu'un pantalon de velours beige râpé, et un polo à manches courtes rayé rouge et vert. Il arriva une heure à l'avance et chercha le quai qui n'existait pas. Il se laissa glisser contre un des pylônes entre les quais 9 et 10 pour se reposer un peu. Les gens le regardaient de côté. Maigre, miteux, le teint maladif et la fatigue le faisaient ressembler à un petit mendiant des bas quartiers. S'il n'avait pas eu sa valise, on l'aurait très certainement sortit de la gare.

Il se leva en entendant parler du quai qui l'intéressait et suivit la famille en question. Il observa le pilier avec des yeux grands ouverts en voyant les enfants et leurs parents passer à travers les briques rouges. Comment était-ce possible ? Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire. Il allait à Poudlard pour intégrer une école de magie.

Il s'approcha du passage et s'appuya sur la pierre. Bien évidemment il perdit l'équilibre et passa de l'autre côté en trébuchant, entraîné de tout son poids et celui de sa valise. Il atterrit de l'autre côté, à plat ventre puis cligna des yeux, étonné de ne pas s'être fait mal. C'est alors que l'élève en dessous de lui se manifesta. Remus se releva rapidement en s'excusant et le quatrième année, vexé, s'en allant en râlant que les premières années, ce n'était plus ce que c'était !

Remus se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un immense train étincelant et des centaines de têtes, parents et élèves s'entassaient sur le quai 9 ¾. Remus resta bouche bée devant la somptuosité du convoi. Le maître de gare siffla une première fois et les élèves grimpèrent à bort des wagons. La cohue passée, Remus accéda au marchepied de la dernière voiture et monta, hissant difficilement derrière lui sa grosse valise. Il rouvrit les yeux en la sentant se soulever tout d'un coup et regarda la jeune demoiselle qui l'avait aidé. Il papillonna, le rouge aux joues et la remercia. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

« - De rien ! Je suis Lily Evans ! C'est ma première année ici !

Remus détailla Lily. Elle devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui. Ses cheveux roux étaient magnifiquement lisses et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Il lui attrapa doucement la main.

« - R-remus. Remus Lupin.

« - Remus ! D'accord ! A plus tard !

Et un sourire à fendre une tombe. Le jeune homme resta béat alors que Lily se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses toutes nouvelles amies rencontrées sur l'embarcadère. Remus fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsqu'il fut bousculé par un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard. Un regard froid comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

« - Tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ?

Le jeune Remus continuait à regarder son camarade sans dire un mot. Il n'avait rien dit, emporté par la beauté glaciale et enivrante de ce dernier.

« - Black ! Attend !

Le brun releva la tête et regarda derrière lui. Son poursuivant était aussi blond que Black était brun.

« - Lâche moi, Malefoy ! Lâche moi !

Ils reprirent tous les deux leur route alors que Lupin se trouvait un compartiment pas encore plein.

oOo

La salle était magnifique, décorée à outrance. Remus regardait autour de lui, perdu dans la foule des premières années. Les autres élèves s'étaient déjà répartis aux différentes tables qui occupaient la salle. Le vieil homme, le Professeur Dumbledore convia chacun des nouveaux arrivants sous le choipeau magique afin que les premières années regagnent leurs maisons.

« - Sirius Black.

Le jeune garçon traça son chemin au milieu du troupeau d'élèves, bousculant au passage Remus qui fut étonné de le voir seulement en première année. Il était grand, fin mais certainement musclé et toujours cet air glacial sur le visage. Le choipeau prit son temps. Les tables des différentes maisons commençaient à s'agiter mais le silence revint quand le choipeau ouvrit la bouche.

« - Sirius Black. Gryffondor !

Le mécontentement des Serpentard ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Dumbledore se leva et le silence revint bien que la tension d'en l'air soit plus forte.

« - Le choipeau a choisi. Le suivant est Remus Lupin.

Le frêle garçon s'avança à son tour et regarda le chapeau magique avant de s'asseoir et le mettre sur sa tête. Il hésita quelques minutes entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Le courage et l'intelligence… Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le jeune homme ferait preuve d'une grande bravoure s'il avait en avait l'occasion. Puis il manquait un peu trop de confiance en lui pour intégrer l'univers compétitif des Serdaigle.

« - Tu as du courage Remus. Cette maison développera tes capacités. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu es ! Lui murmura le choipeau à l'oreille.

Remus rougit un peu et hocha sommairement la tête.

« - Gryffondor !

Remus en était content. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne connaissait pas les différentes maisons ni l'importance de chacune, mais il était content de ce choix là. Il rejoint la table rouge et or puis s'assit à côté de Sirius qui s'était installé au fond, avant de lui lancé un grand sourire. Black haussa un sourcil et se détourna. Le frêle jeune homme était refroidi. Il regarda donc en silence la cérémonie d'accueil. Lily rejoint à son tour la table des Gryffondor, mais trop occupée qu'elle était à rejoindre l'amie qu'elle s'était fait dans le train et son petit groupe de pintades caquetantes, elle ne vit pas le petit signe de la main que lui adressait Remus.

Le loup-garou sourit néanmoins. Lily était une fille populaire. Elle avait l'air de se plaire. En fait, à part lui et Sirius Black, tout le monde avait trouvé de quoi discuter. Tout le monde avait l'air à l'aise. Arriva ensuite à la table, James Potter, à la chevelure endiablée. Sirius lui jeta immédiatement un regard des plus offensifs. James le lui rendit immédiatement. Ca promettait d'être drôle. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent tout de suite les hostilités. Remus perdit bien vite le fil. Il était fatigué de sa journée. Un sourire indélébile s'était fixé à son visage et il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtre. Quelles que furent ses premières impressions, il était heureux de commencer une nouvelle vie ici.

Après que McGonagall ait énoncé les règles de l'école aux élèves de sa maison, Remus sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Fidèle à lui-même, Dumbledore souriait, bienveillant. Il fit quelques pas avec Remus pour s'éloigner du groupe des nouveaux élèves.

« - Comment te sens-tu, Remus ?

L'adolescent regarda le grand sorcier, étonné.

« - Vous me connaissez ?

« - Je connais chacun de mes élèves, Remus. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce nouvel environnement te convenait.

« - J'en suis très satisfait.

Remus ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Il était impressionné. Sa timidité était mise à rude épreuve depuis le lever du jour.

« - Bien, très bien. Demain après les cours, tu iras voir l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, elle t'expliquera les dispositions qui ont été prises pour ta condition.

« - Bien, professeur.

Dumbledore sourit et accentua la pression sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Il avait confiance. Ce jeune sorcier était prometteur.

« - Il semble qu'il est tant que tu rejoigne ton groupe, Le professeur McGonagall va vous conduire à votre maison.

oOo

Le dortoir des premières années était une grande chambre toute en largeur. La porte faisait face au lit de James. A sa gauche, le lit de Peter. Il avait une belle vue dégagée sur la penderie. A droite du lit de James, celui de Sirius, suivit de celui de Remus. Et enfin, face du lit du jeune loup-garou, la porte de la salle de bain. Chaque lit était séparé par une large et haute fenêtre. Les rideaux auraient été superflus à cause des lourdes étoffes en velours bordeaux qui pendaient aux baldaquins.

Remus resta bouche bée en franchissant le seuil devant tant de luxe. La chambre à elle seule devait faire la moitié de la maison de ses parents. Vu l'épaisseur de la moquette, il avait presque l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Il était content. Il repéra sa valise devant son lit au fond de la pièce et se dirigea vers son lit. Contre le mur, c'était parfait ! Puis les baldaquins protégeraient son intimité. Vraiment parfait !

La seule ombre à son tableau était que son voisin le plus proche était ce jeune homme froid et qui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu durant le repas, était un phénomène. Le deuxième adolescent, celui à lunettes, n'avait pas l'air facile non plus. De plus, les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher tous les deux, et de se sentir au milieu ne le mettait pas forcément en confiance. Le dernier résident de la chambre entra et se jeta sur le premier lit qui se présenta. Par malchance, il se trouva que ce fût celui de Sirius. Le brun attrapa l'adolescent joufflu et l'éjecta vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Celui-ci, c'est le mien.

Peter se gratta la tête d'un air confus, tout en souriant niaisement. Sirius haussa un sourcil et se laissa tomber dans son lit, négligemment. C'était un nouveau départ, pour chacun d'entre eux…

oOo

Cette ambiance régna jusqu'au vacances de Pâques 1 de la seconde année. James et Sirius se lançaient des défis, plus irréalisables les uns que les autres. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils réussissaient et qu'ils allaient de plus en plus loin. Puis un jour, sans que personnes ne sachent vraiment comment, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis, s'alliant à réaliser des tours d'une plus grande ampleur. Peter était le sujet d'expérience numéro un. Toujours collé aux baskets de l'un ou de l'autre, il était bien souvent la victime et finissait la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie. Remus s'était fait discret. Il se levait le matin avant tout le monde, se douchait et partait déjeuner, s'en suivait une journée de cours ordinaire, puis il passait le reste de son temps à étudier dans la salle commune, à la bibliothèque ou bien encore sur son lit, après avoir prit soin de tirer ses rideaux pour se faire oublier et de regarder que son lit n'était pas piégé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mais beaucoup de connaissances. C'était un jeune homme serviable que tout le monde aimait. Qui aurait pu le détester d'ailleurs. Il était encore plus invisible que Peeves ou Sire Nicholas. La plupart des élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu ou ne connaissaient pas son nom. Les professeurs n'avaient rien à redire. C'était un élève travailleur et attentif – juste un peu solitaire peut-être. La personne qui le connaissait le mieux était sans doute Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Et pour cause, il passait sa vie là bas.

« - Tu veux devenir médicomage ? Lui avait demander un jour la petite doctoresse.

Remus avait souri et nié. L'infirmière savait très bien que la fatigue de Remus était due en grande partie au loup. Le jour de la pleine lune et le lendemain, Remus était dispensé de se rendre en cours. La semaine qui suivait, il récupérait lentement, pendant une semaine il était à peu près en forme et la semaine avant la pleine lune suivante, il devait lutter avec le loup pour garder un minimum de contrôle, et ça le fatiguait beaucoup.

En règle générale, il passait bien une ou deux nuits par semaine à l'infirmerie. Il ne parlait pas, prenait un livre et bouquinait. Sa faible constitution et son manque de défense immunitaire induisaient nombre de rhumes, bronchites et fièvres. Le nuits de transformation, il était accueilli dans une arrière salle secrète de l'infirmerie. Il avait assez de place pour bouger un petit peu. Les murs en brique avaient été recouverts de bois puis d'une cage, pour plus de sûreté. Remus laissaient sa chemise et sa baguette dans une petite niche devant l'entrée, puis se laissait docilement enfermer dans la cage.

oOo

En début de quatrième année, les choses se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Remus retournait à son dortoir pour se préparer à aller rejoindre Mme Pomfresh. Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'arrêta en y trouvant les amis inséparables.

« - Ca me prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais j'y parviendrais. Déclara Sirius, haut et fort avec un regard peu rassurant à son ami. Je n'ai pas de date limite ! J'ai donc jusqu'à la fin de la septième année !

Le brun se retourna en remarquant la présence de Remus. L'adolescent fluait glissa jusqu'à son lit sous le regard impressionnant du jeune Black. Il se changea rapidement et se retourna pour voir… que Sirius avait disparu. Le loup-garou soupira et quitta la pièce à son tour pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Comme à son habitude, il posa ses affaires à l'extérieur et entra dans la pièce. Il frissonna. Le mois d'octobre était froid. Et il ne portait qu'un pantalon. Il se prit à bras le corps et respira profondément pour stopper ses tremblements. Son regard glissa sur les murs abîmés. Par endroit, du bois avait été arraché. Un des barreaux de la cage était tordu. Le parquet était lacéré, des tâches de sang marquaient plusieurs endroits. Remus soupira, il avait peur de lui lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait s'en passer. Au bout de presque une heure, il commença à haleter, ses muscles se bandèrent. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de lui-même. D'abord les griffes poussèrent, entamant profondément la chair, puis ses membres s'étirèrent, lui arrachant d'horribles cris de douleur.

La première fois, Mme Pomfresh avait eu du mal à supporter les hurlements de son pauvre petit élève. Elle voulait aller voir d'elle-même s'il n'avait besoin de rien, mais c'était le Directeur en personne qui l'en avait empêché. Plus tard, Remus l'en remercierait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie sous cet aspect qu'il considérait comme hideux. Ses parents et le loup-garou qui l'avait contaminé étaient les seuls à l'avoir vu comme cela, et le résultat était là. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné à la vue de la bête. Lui-même n'était pas un monstre, il tentait de se l'ancrer dans le crâne. Il était maudit, mais lui-même n'était pas un monstre…Ou peut-être que si, finalement…

Après plusieurs minutes après, les cris cessèrent enfin, laissant à l'adolescent un cour répit. Il reprit son souffle, prenant garde de ne pas regarder son corps difforme. Puis sa vue se brouilla, avant de devenir beaucoup plus nette, arrivant même à détailler les lacérations du mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans la pénombre. Son acuité auditive s'améliora, lui permettant de percevoir la voix de l'infirmière derrière la porte malgré le sort d'insonorisation. Le bas de son visage, ses dents et ses oreilles se modifièrent alors que le loup prenait le dessus sur l'être humain, ne lui laissant pas le temps de crier. Le loup hurla, pour montrer sa présence et attaqua de suite, les murs qui le retenaient.

oOo

Le lendemain, Remus se réveilla tôt, et dans un lit. Il avait peu dormi, il était fatigué mais il voulait retrouver son propre lit, celui avec son odeur à lui, humaine. Mme Pomfresh avait déjà soigné ses blessures. Bien sûr, il resterait les courbatures pendant quelques jours, néanmoins, il attirait moins l'attention des autres élèves avec quelques grimaces et un peu de fatigue qu'avec une éraflure sanguinolente au milieu du visage. L'infirmière lui accorda le droit de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre son lit. Pas qu'il sentait le bouc, mais le canin mouillé n'était pas franchement mieux.

Le blondinet regagna donc son dortoir avec une discrétion digne d'une araignée qui se dirige vers votre oreiller au milieu de la nuit. Il grimaça en enjambant le rebord en email de la baignoire et se glissa sous l'eau tiède. Il n'aimait pas l'eau chaude, mais l'eau froide sur des muscles déjà endoloris n'était pas spécialement le meilleur des remèdes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il regagna enfin son lit, tant désiré. Il se prélassa avec allégresse et soupira d'aise. Il remercia toutes les divinités d'avoir mit sur son chemin un objet si agréable. Il ne lui fallu pas deux minutes pour s'endormir.

Malheureusement pour lui son bonheur fut de courte durée. Il ne faut jamais présumer de rien lorsque son voisin de chambrée s'appelle Black. Le précédemment cité – Black – n'arrivait pas à dormir. Calamité donc, pour ceux qui partageaient – étaient obligés de partager – ses insomnies. Ce matin là, ce fût Remus. Le brun ouvrit les rideaux sans ménagements et regarda le jeune loup-garou étalé de tout son long dans un monde onirique où Sirius, lui, n'était pas.

Il glissa son doigt dans la bouche entrouverte de Remus et tira sur sa joue. Le lycanthrope suivit le mouvement en grognant. Sirius soupira. Il n'était pas drôle. Il ôta son doigt – l'essuyant au passage sur la robe de Remus – et lui pinça le nez. Avec un élégant bruit d'évier qui se débouche, le jeune homme ronfla quelques secondes et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Vainqueur, Sirius le lâcha et s'accroupit devant le lit, posant son menton sur ses paumes, les coudes sur le lit. Le blondinet papillonna et tourna la tête vers la percée de lumière qui l'importunait. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux sans rien dire, ni bouger. Le brun restait immobile, attendant la suite des évènements.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ce rêve ? Grogna Remus avant de refermer les yeux et secouer la tête pour chasser ces images.

Le lycanthrope replongea dans ses songes en un clin d'œil. Black était vexé. Comment il pouvait se rendormir alors qu'il s'était donné la peine de le réveiller ? Il allait le secouer pour lui dire de ne pas se moquer de lui et de se réveiller de suite lorsqu'il remarqua une cicatrice sur le poignet pâle du lycanthrope. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à mettre les doigts vers cette attirante entaille depuis longtemps cicatrisé mais il entendit la voix de James dans son dos.

« - Sirius ? T'es debout ?

Sirius grogna en guise de réponse et referma le rideau de Remus avant de faire le tour de son lit, dont les baldaquins étaient tirés, pour faire face à son ami. A l'air que tirait Sirius, l'adolescent à lunettes su qu'il passerait une journée exécrable. Enfin, lui pas trop, mais les pauvres victimes de Black, si.

« - Mal dormi ?

Nouveau grognement. La réponse était claire. James sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il aimait bien le Sirius de mauvaise humeur, c'était très amusant généralement. Le brun tourna la tête en direction du lit de Peter lorsqu'il l'entendit remuer et ouvrir son lit.

« - L'aurait pas pu s'étouffer avec sa bave dans son sommeil çui-la ? Grogna encore le brun.

« - Bonj'…

James retint un éclat de rire en voyant Pettigrow tomber raide comme un « i » sur la moquette, stupéfixé. Son ami était visiblement de – très – très mauvaise humeur. Il lança un regard amusé à Sirius qui maugréait tout seul et lui lança le kit de survie des mauvais jour, c'est-à-dire un petit sac avec les farces les plus communes, venant de chez Zonko.

« - On va déjeuner ?

Sirius acquiesça, et comme un mauvais jour digne de ce nom ne se recoiffa pas devant le miroir près de la porte comme à son habitude. James par contre s'y arrêta une demi seconde tout de même pour vérifier son allure. Black n'en avait pas besoin. L'air sombre des mauvais jours le rendait encore plus sexy et populaire qu'à l'accoutumée.

Si seulement il en avait eu quelque chose à faire, Sirius aurait pu choisir n'importe qui dans Poudlard, tous tombaient sous son charme. Cependant, le jeune Black n'avait d'autres idées que d'attaquer subtilement, humilier et s'amuser. Il n'avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec quelque relation sentimentale embarrassante et contraignante. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Contrairement à James qui avait déjà planifié son avenir, Sirius s'imaginait un avenir plus en adéquation avec son nom – sombre. Il se voyait seul et vaillant bravant terres et marées à la conquête d'un autre destin. Il ne voulait partager sa vie avec personne, la vivre seul.

« - Au fait, Sirius, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir… Ce serait bien que tu occupes les autres une heure ou deux…

Sirius soupira. Il avait horreur de ça, James l'abandonnait pour aller se vider. Bon certes, il lui arrivait lui aussi de choisir une fille pour la soirée mais c'était extrêmement rare. Il faut dire aussi que dans le cas de James, après il était de meilleure humeur et ne lui parlait plus de sexe pendant un petit moment mais du coup, il devait se coltiner l'autre pot de glue de Pettigrow. Avec Remus il n'y avait en général aucun problème. Il était transparent comme l'eau claire. Il lui suffisait de dire de ne pas approcher pour qu'il reste à distance un temps suffisamment long. D'ailleurs, mis à part cela, Black ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il était LE populaire Sirius Black, il ne parlait pas aux rats de bibliothèque qui ne lui apportait rien…. Enfin, jusqu'à présent. Les choses étaient en phase de changer…

Sirius sourit et tapa dans le dos de James. Ouais, les choses allaient changer.

oOo

Si vous avez des remarques, review !

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Katiel

Genre : Yaoi, Drama

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur auteur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : Bouh ! Honte sur moi ! Quand je vois que ça fait pratiquement un an que j'avais posté le précédent chapitre !!!!! T-T Pour ma défense, je dirais que c'est le temps d'adaptation à un nouvel environnement (nouvelle ville, nouveau boulot, etc…)

C'est dans ce chapitre que le titre prend tout son sens et que l'histoire commence vraiment. Mais ce ne sera finalement pas le dernier XD

Après autant d'attente, j'espère au moins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

_**Un Black reste un Black !**_

_Chapitre Deux_

La journée avait été particulièrement vide en ce vendredi. Remus et Peter – qui ne s'était pas réveillé de sa stupefixion avant 11h – n'étaient pas venus en cours durant la matinée. Sirius s'en était donc prit aux Poufsouffles et les avait martyrisés toute la journée. Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur son affaire. Ce à quoi il pensait, c'était le poignet blanc et envoûtant de son voisin pâle et énigmatique, et sa marque rosée et imparfaite qui remontait de sous sa manche. Sirius se posait des questions. Et un Sirius qui se pose des questions est un Sirius qui n'est pas normal.

D'ailleurs l'objet de ses pensées se sentit mal toute l'après-midi, oppressé sous le poids du regard froid. La contrariété de Sirius grandit lors du cours de divination. Certes, il avait l'habitude de sécher ce cours ennuyeux à souhait, mais aujourd'hui il voulait observer Remus. Le vieux professeur leur fit un cours sur l'interprétation des rêves.

« - Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me raconter votre rêve de cette nuit. Clama le vieux professeur en se grattant la barbe. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par vous, Monsieur Black.

L'élève regarda son professeur en haussant un sourcil arrogant.

« - Peut-être parce que vu le nombre d'heure de sommeil que j'ai eu cette nuit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rêver !

Le vieil homme n'insista pas. Sirius était un cas désespéré.

« - Alors… Monsieur Lupin peut-être ?

Le teint du loup-garou blanchit dangereusement avant de prendre une jolie couleur rouge. Il regarda autour de lui puis baissa les yeux pour fixer la boule de cristal en face de lui.

« - J'ai rêvé… que l'un de mes camarades de chambre volait sur une chèvre ailée et qu'il s'enfuyait après m'avoir volé mon dictionnaire…

Le tout aurait pu passer inaperçu si le blondinet n'avait pas jeté un regard bas et craintif au brun deux tables plus loin. La classe explosa de rire et le prof sourit. Sirius volant un livre révélait déjà de l'extraordinaire. Mais les élèves voyaient plutôt là dedans que Remus avait rêvé de Sirius.

De son coté, Remus ne bougeait plus, il avait le regard perdu dans la boule de cristal. Le silence revint doucement dans les rangs et les yeux se fixèrent sur le jeune Gryffondor immobile. Le professeur s'approcha de lui.

« - Remus ?

« - Le chien…

« - Je te demande pardon ?

« - Je vois… le sinistros.

James hocha la tête et regarda Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres puis lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par le dictionnaire de Lupin. Promis, j'essayerais de te trouver le même pour ton prochain Noël.

Sirius secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« - En tout cas, il est doué pour la diversion. Tout le monde a déjà oublié que tu volais sur une chèvre !

« - Ce n'est pas une diversion. Il va vraiment mourir, je vais me faire une joie de l'étriper… Conclut Sirius.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour du loup-garou qui commençait à se sentir étouffé dans la foule. Mais la sonnerie de fin de cours – et par la même occasion de fin de la journée – avait retentit, alors tous les élèves s'éclipsèrent aussi vite que possible. James envoya Pettigrow à Sirius qui attendait Remus à la sortie du cours, et le gracia d'un signe de la main.

Black soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se traîner l'autre pendant des heures.

« - Peter, tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim. Vas donc aux cuisines demander aux Elfes de maison de me faire des gaufres au sucre. Plusieurs. Et pas trop cuites !

Il regarda Pettigrow qui était encore là. Ne venait-il pas de lui demander quelque chose ?

« - Oui ?

« - Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Sirius pouffa de rire et regarda Peter. Il était sérieux ?

« - Je dois parler à Remus. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, voyons !

L'explication sembla lui suffire il hocha la tête avec de grand mouvement et partit, satisfait. Sirius revint à Lupin. Il en mettait un temps ! Combien de temps comptait il le faire attendre ? Il pencha pour regarder dans la salle de classe. Vide. Il fronça les sourcils. Idiot de Peter, il lui avait fait louper la sortie du châtain. Pour se venger, il lui mettrait des limaces invisibles dans son lit ce soir.

oOo

Sirius remonta l'allée à grandes enjambées. Ils n'avaient plus cours. Remus était donc soit dans la salle commune, soit à la bibliothèque. Black leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que celui qu'il cherchait allait passer encore une soirée le nez dans ses bouquins à chercher il ne savait quoi. Que pouvait-il trouver de si intéressant à rester le nez dans le papier.

Il balança le mot de passe du portrait de la grosse dame dans un grognement et franchit le seuil. Repéré. Il avança un peu plus rapidement et attrapa fermement le bras de Remus, faisant se retourner l'adolescent. Le châtain grimaça légèrement. Madame Pomfresh avait beau l'avoir soigné, il n'en restait pas moins la douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son assaillant. Black ? Pourquoi ?

Sirius le tira un peu vers lui et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Son ton n'avait pourtant rien de doucereux et la salle était vide.

« - Ca t'amuse de me faire passer pour… d'insinuer _des choses_ sur un ton si désinvolte ?

Il avait bien vu Remus grimacer lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire du mal mais de voir ses traits se déformer ainsi n'avait provoquer qu'une envie de lui faire plus mal encore, aussi resserra t-il sa prise.

Le loup-garou releva les yeux et croisa le regard froid du brun. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Sirius s'énerva d'autant d'innocence et d'impertinence. Il lâcha le bras de son camarade en sentant les muscles rouler sous ses doigts, avant de lui faire vraiment mal.

« - Tu rêves de moi la nuit ! Ajouta Black ironique, avec beaucoup de minauderie.

Remus leva un sourcil.

« - Je ne vois pas où est le mal…

Sirius recula comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« - Tu ne vois pas… ?! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça sous-entend ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

« - Non je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

« - Tout le monde va se faire des idées !

Lupin comprit enfin ce qu'insinuait Sirius depuis le début et le rouge lui monta au joues. Il fit signe de tête, indiquant qu'il ne recommencerait pas et se glissa dans les escaliers, fuyant le brun. Cependant celui-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« - Où tu vas ?

« - Travailler.

Remus se sentait mal à l'aise. Sirius devenait envahissant. Puis le loup-garou n'était pas encore très en forme. Il ne s'était pas encore assez reposé. La tête commençait à lui tourner.

« - Tu ne vas pas remonter maintenant !

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux et encore une fois, accrocha leurs regards.

« - Pourquoi ça ?

« - James y est…

Ce n'était visiblement pas une raison suffisante pour le châtain qui réamorça sa montée mais Black lui tira sur le bras, lui faisant dégringoler les trois marches qu'il avait gravit. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol.

Les quelques Gryffondor qui venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle pouffèrent de rire, laissant un Remus assit à califourchon sur un Sirius vexé. Ce dernier le poussa sans ménagement et le jaugea de toute sa hauteur.

« - Il est _occupé_ ! Précisa le brun sur un ton froid. Tu veux un dessin peut-être ? Ne monte pas, sauf peut-être si tu veux participer…

Remus se releva en s'époussetant. Il ne dit rien de plus pas. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son bras – là où son camarade l'avait attrapé – était douloureux. Pire que ça, il bâilla. S'en était trop pour Sirius. Le gamin face à lui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et gardait cet horripilant air innocent. Il cherchait un truc bien vache et douloureux à lui balancer mais avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose, Remus était retombé au sol.

Son regard s'était voilé, il avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Pas le temps de faire un mouvement, il était à bout de forces. Il s'écroula aux pieds de Sirius qui le regardait avec un visage impassible. James avait raison, il avait un don pour faire diversion.

Il regarda la jeune fille rousse, Lily, se jeter à ses pieds – ou tout du moins, aux côtés de Remus. Bon, puisqu'elle s'occupait de ça, il allait faire un tour. Il laissa son sac au bas de l'escalier et commença à partir alors que Lily lui attrapait le bas de la robe et le regardait sévèrement. Il haussa un sourcil.

« - Quoi ? Il est tombé tout seul, je ne l'ai pas touché !

« - Et tu vas le laisser là, comme ça ?

« - Que veux-tu que j'en fasse. Et puis t'es là, toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'abandonnais seul dans une forêt de géants sanguinaires…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les filles, quelle plaie ! En plus celle-là avait du caractère ! Bah avec ça, mon vieux, on n'était pas sorti si même les filles commençaient à se rebeller. Il tenta son regard charmeur, genre « je suis désolé, vraiment ». Et Lily avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle n'en restait pas moins sensible au charme dévastateur du Black au regard charmeur. La rouquine se racla la gorge, sa voix était plus douce désormais.

« - Emmènes le au moins à l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît.

Avec un soupir à pierre fendre, Sirius revint sur ses pas et regarda le pâle adolescent au sol. Il sorti sa baguette. Il réfléchit quelques trente secondes et avec un « Lévicorpus » parfaitement maîtrisé, Remus se retrouva accroché par la cheville, tête en bas. Geste de la baguette, Remus passa devant lui, toujours maintenu en l'air. Lily le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

« - Mais ?

Sirius soupira. Elle devenait pénible.

« - Quoi ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« - Ce que tu m'as demandé… Ca me semble pourtant évident.

« - Tu vas pas le transporter comme ça !

« - Je ne vais pas non plus le porter ! Allez, retourne à tes occupations.

Il reprit sa route tout en faisant léviter le garçon châtain.

oOo

Sirius en rigolait encore le soir, en racontant à James ce qu'il s'était passé, la tête de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle avait vu Remus arriver, suspendu par la cheville et le regard outré qu'elle avait lancé au brun lorsqu'il avait nonchalamment laissé tomber le loup garou sur un matelas avant de partir sans ajouter un mot.

Ils étaient installés tous les trois sur le lit de James – Peter y compris – en train de manger les gaufres et crêpes que le petit grassouillet avait fini par obtenir à force d'insister. Les elfes n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour le faire sortir de leur cuisine. Et Peter savait très bien que s'il revenait les mains vides, ce serait ça fête pendant toute la semaine.

Potter racontait à son tour, comment ça s'était passé avec « la fille pas si belle que ça » qu'il avait mit dans son lit, l'atmosphère romantique et tamisée qu'il avait fallu créer avant qu'elle n'accepte de se faire déshabiller. Il arrivait à la fin de son histoire, Peter riant exagérément, lorsque Remus franchit la porte. Il avait été tellement discret que si James – face à la porte – ne s'était pas arrêté de parler sous la surprise, personne ne l'aurait remarqué.

Sirius se tourna pour remarquer la pâle silhouette qui prise en flag s'était stoppée nette. Sirius se tourna vers les deux autres et parla à voix basse en se levant.

« - Sortez.

Aucun des deux ne protesta. Finissant de raconter son histoire de coucherie à Peter, tous les deux sortirent de la pièce. Encore tourné vers le mur, Sirius batailla contre le sourire qui voulait s'étendre sur ses lèvres et reprit son habituel air impassible et blasé en s'approchant du lit du châtain qui venait de s'y enfermer. Mais le brun ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il empoigna le rideau et l'ouvrit, d'un geste large. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment puis Remus, le rouge aux joues, commença à parler, tellement bas que Sirius n'entendait pas distinctement.

« - Je ne comprend rien. Relève la tête et parle clairement.

Lupin fit une pause, releva la tête et regarda Black dans les yeux.

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure…

« - Bah il était temps ! Et maintenant pour effacer tout ce que tu as dit, il va falloir que tu sortes avec une fille. N'importe laquelle, juste te montrer avec une heure ou deux…

Le lycanthrope plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« - Je ne m'excusais pas pour ça. Juste pour ce qui est arrivé au bas des marches ! Je ne compte pas te demander pardon pour le cours de divination !

Sirius resta interdit puis se mit à sourire. Un vrai grand et beau sourire. Remus fronça les sourcils. Pour que l'autre sourie comme ça, c'est qu'il allait casquer. Mais non. Black s'assit sur le lit face au blondinet et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« - T'as du courage en fait ! Oser t'opposer à moi… Comme ça, …

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

« - Ca va l'ego ? Pas trop démesuré ?

Sirius rigola. Remus ne l'avait jamais vu au naturel. Il était plutôt sympa finalement. Il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé pour son malaise. Heureusement, il était plutôt un bon menteur, il imagina vite fait quelque chose.

« - Au fait, pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure… C'est à cause… enfin…

Sirius le fit taire d'un geste de la main et haussa les épaules.

« - Pas la peine de te fatiguer, les ragots ne m'intéressent pas.

« - Ce n'est pas ça un ragot ! Un ragot c'est lorsqu'on raconte quelque chose afin de nuire à …

« - Ca va, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Le coupa Black, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva. Finalement, quand on apprenait à le connaître, le rat de bibliothèque n'était pas si coincé. La phase « devenons amis » était donc commencée. Mais encore loin d'être gagnée ! Il devait persévérer, mais ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Après tout, il était Sirius Black et il savait très bien que personne ne pouvait lui résister.

« - Dis moi plutôt, tu as déjà un binôme pour le travail de potion ?

oOo

C'est donc ainsi qu'avaient commencée leur amitié. Sirius le dévergondait de plus en plus. Ils passaient maintenant le plus clair de leur temps tous les quatre. Remus s'était fait prendre dans les filets de Sirius sans même s'en rendre compte. Il passait maintenant moins de temps à l'infirmerie. Ses nouveaux compagnons – car il était persuadé de résister encore aux liens de l'amitié – s'occupaient beaucoup de lui mais ne posaient pas de question indiscrètes. Chacun menait sa vie sans parler de ses histoires personnelles. Et les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas.

Allongé dans l'herbe cristallisée, Sirius se tourna sur le ventre.

« - Ce serait bien qu'on passe nos vacances de Noël ensemble. Vous avez prévu quelque chose, les gars ?

Remus, assit sur une branche de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient haussa les épaules.

« - Rien mis à part réviser.

Les trois autres rigolèrent. C'était Remus Lupin après tout.

« - Moi je pars avec le Club des Sorciers en colonie ! Précisa Peter, tout fier de lui, ne remarquant pas les grimaces de James et Sirius.

« - Moi je pars visiter Scotland Yard avec ma famille. Finit par dire James.

Sirius soupira.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de rester chez moi à m'ennuyer…

Il glissa à nouveau sur le dos, ses yeux portant directement sur Remus.

« - C'est décidé, je viens passer mes vacances chez toi.

L'adolescent châtain ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on lui parlait. Puis il fit un bond et se pencha pour regarder le brun sous lui.

« - Comment ???

« - Ouais. C'est une bonne idée !

« - Sirius, attends, tu peux pas décider ça comme ça ! Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents d'abord !

« - Mais ils seront d'accord tes parents ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Remus n'insista pas. Il savait que discuter avec lui, c'était comme pisser dans un violon, inutile. A la fin de la journée, il monta au donjon avec deux lettres. Une pour chacun de ses parents.

_Bonsoir,_

_Je voulais te demander la permission d'emmener un camarade de classe pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à préparer pour le prochain trimestre._

_Remus._

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ces derniers depuis près de deux ans. Il ne rentrait que pour les vacances d'été et ses parents étaient rarement là. L'année précédente il avait croisé sa mère vite fait au bout du couloir, elle lui avait fait un signe de la main et avait sauté dans sa voiture pour repartir. Bien sûr, ils lui manquaient. La chaleur de leurs bras, la douceur de leurs lèvres…

L'adolescent soupira. C'était de sa faute s'il était devenu Loup-garou. Il avait désobéi et était sorti en cachette pour jouer dans le bois. On ne l'avait retrouvé que trois jours plus tard, affreusement blessé. Tout de suite en voyant son papa, il lui avait demandé pardon et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un loup. On le prit pour un petit garçon à l'imagination débordante. Depuis ce jour, il dormait beaucoup, pour échapper aux mots de tête terribles qui l'assaillaient. Puis à la pleine lune suivante, ses parents comprirent qu'il n'avait peut-être pas raconté que des inepties. Mais alors que sa deuxième transformation confirmait son état, il avait attaqué Maman, sous la forme du loup. Et depuis ce jour là, elle refusait de le toucher ou de l'approcher.

Les choses n'allaient plus non plus entre ses parents. Ils avaient commencer à disparaître, chacun de leur côté, refaisant leur vie, ailleurs, l'abandonnant à son sort. Mais avant de partir, Papa avait eu l'amabilité de lui installer des chaînes dans sa chambre, pour les transformations à venir. Il ne fallait pas que cet affreux monstre qu'il était blesse quelqu'un.

Remus secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça, c'était du passé et même si ses parents avaient du mal à l'accepter, il était persuadé qu'ils l'aimaient encore. Au moins un petit peu. Sirius lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient le premier week-end dans sa propre famille. Il l'avait aussi prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de ces gens là. Tout comme lui, il était un intrus au sein de son foyer.

Il était content de passer du temps avec Sirius, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient passé deux mois merveilleux tous les quatre. Remus soupira. Il aimait Sirius. Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Non, il aimait _passer du temps_ _avec_ Sirius ! Il hocha la tête, plus en accord avec ses pensées.

Mais il se demandait tout de même comment ça avait bien pu arriver. Le si détestable, désagréable et vil Black était en fait… en fait aussi détestable, désagréable et vil qu'on le disait. Or, il n'était pas comme ça avec ses amis. Et par chance, Sirius avait l'air de le considérer comme son ami. Avec lui il était gamin, capricieux et possessif. Il voulait à toute fin être le centre de toutes les attentions.

Je ne la laisse plus au placard Je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre

Review ?


End file.
